Los hilos de nuestra historia
by Validia
Summary: Rusia recuerda varios momentos de su historia con Polonia…porque la relación entre ambos no podría ser más compleja
1. La primera partición de Polonia

_Saludos a todos, les presento aquí mi nuevo mini proyecto, una pequeña serie de One-shots acerca de la relación de Rusia con su pariente y némesis, Polonia; pues como saben ambos países se han detestado por siglos y sus conflictos entre sí, son más intensos que los tuvieron alguna vez con otros países. Este pequeño proyecto constara únicamente de cuatro capítulos ambientados en diferentes épocas._

_Bueno, solo me queda decir: "Que lo disfruten…" __**n_n**_

.

Importante advertencia: Este capítulo contiene una escena un poquito perturbadora, así que no la recomiendo a menores de 15 años, claro que todo queda a vuestro criterio, pero por si acaso yo ya lo advertí.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Iván contemplo los verdes campos que se extendían a su alrededor, su apariencia era la de fertilidad y abundancia, tan verdes como….como los ojos de Feliks, ese idiota que tenía por primo y a quien las ínfulas de grandeza aún no se le bajaban, pese que ya habían pasado muchos siglos de sus mejores épocas. Polonia no era una nación a quien los métodos convencionales ayudaran a recapacitar, o para decirlo más fácil, podía patearlo hasta cansarse (y ya la había hecho antes) pero aun así no se rendiría el desgraciado, seguía resistiéndose.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo comenzaron sus peleas? Mmm…bueno pues, cuando eran adolescentes, por entonces Polonia era parte de la República de las dos naciones y había robado todo lo robable a Rusia, que en aquellos días se hacía llamar Principado de Moscú. Feliks tomo a Lituania como amigo, el mismo cuya amistad anhelaba Iván desde niño, pero no se conformó con usurpar el cariño de Toris, también se llevó a su hermana Ucrania (llamada Rutenia en aquellos días) y el muy infeliz la hizo su esposa; pero claro, como era de esperarse, no fue el mejor marido, por lo que pasados unos siglos en aquel matrimonio, la pobre Rutenia le pido ayuda para separarse de Polonia. Sin embargo la cereza del pastel, el golpe de gracia, fueron los constantes intentos de Polonia en anexarlo, así como la invasión que perpetro a sus ciudades. Definitivamente Feliks, era un odioso.

Obviamente Iván tenía que darle una lección a su primo, por tanto comenzó desbaratando la República de las dos naciones y llevándose consigo a Lituania, quien estaba tan confundido por las manipulaciones de Polonia, que se resistió bastante a la separación, como si el malo fuera Rusia, una tontería si se lo preguntaban. Porque el solo intentaba reacomodar las piezas del rompecabezas, ordenarlas como debieron estar desde el principio. Así que una vez con Toris bajo su ala, procedió a castigar a Feliks.

Para esta tarea uso la ayuda de los primos germanos: Austria, Sacro Imperio Romano y Prusia. El primero era un tipo remilgado que no dejaba de fruncir la nariz como si todo a su alrededor le provocara arcadas, así que no le cayó muy bien que digamos. El segundo era un crio con demasiadas pretensiones, y que más tarde termino muriendo a manos de sus mismos parientes, que ironía…jo-jo-jo. El tercero y último, era su viejo enemigo de la infancia, uno de los tantos tipos que le jodieron cuando niño, irónicamente vuelto ahora su aliado. Y mirad que si era irónico, porque cuando niño hubiera gustado que en lugar de apalearle, lo visitase por motivos más cándidos, como no se…la amistad por ejemplo. Y hablando de esto, ahora recordaba que Prusia también fue una de las amistades del idiota de Feliks cuando chicos. Así que al parecer, mientras zurraba al pobre Iván en el norte, con Polonia iba solo de visita social, hmp…otro motivo para odiar a ambos. Mas como en aquellos días de la partición necesitaba de los tres germanos, hubo que hacer de tripas corazón y tragarse el récor pasado, porque según su entonces jefa, era lo más conveniente.

Entre los cuatro apresaron a Polonia y Lituania, dividiéndose luego el territorio entre ellos. Austria y Sacro Imperio Romano, tomaron a varios de los hijos de Feliks, contentos de llevarse regiones tan productivas. Prusia también se apodero de varios de sus críos, además de recuperar el territorio que fuera suyo tiempo atrás y por el cual se había peleado con Feliks. En cuanto a Rusia, él por supuesto se llevó a Lituania, pero también a varios de sus sobrinos polacos y a su hermana menor Bielorrusia, quien estaba casada con Toris.

Ahora todo estaba en orden, en el verdadero lugar que le correspondía. Y antes de que Gilbert se llevase consigo a Feliks, o lo que quedaba de él, Iván solicitó una entrevista a solas con su pariente. Austria y a Sacro Imperio Romano no se mostraron complacidos con la petición, pues temían que aquel gigante eslavo tramara alguna traición en su contra, pero como Gilbert les increpo que no se preocupasen, finalmente cedieron.

Cuando Iván entro en la cámara que contenía a su primo, lo primero que noto fue el penetrante olor a sangre que inundaba la estancia, así como la cantidad de ratas que se movían por el suelo, devorando los pedazos de carne que habían caído tras el desmembramiento. Feliks estaba sobre la mesa que usaron para la operación y de sus muñones seguía brotando sangre. Braginki no se acercó al instante, sino que se dio su tiempo para observar la escena. Polonia daba la impresión de estar muerto, pero Rusia sabía que no lo estaba. Lentamente se acercó a la plancha tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pues deseaba apreciar el sonido de la frágil respiración del otro joven, que parecía luchar por mantenerse consiente.

La piel del polaco se mostraba amarillenta y su cabello antes dorado y brillante, ya no era más que un montón hebras descoloridas. Su pecho luchaba dolorosamente por subir y bajar. Sus ojos estaban desviados hacia arriba, como si hubiese perdido la capacidad de ver. Su rostro antiguamente bello estaba surcado por tajos infectados. Sus labios entreabiertos lucían varias yagas y de ellos emanaba sangre. Las orejas estaban semi arrancadas y lucían repulsivas. Pero el aspecto de su cuerpo era lo más perturbador, pues le habían arrancado las piernas y los brazos, dejando solo su tronco y sin molestarse en parar la hemorragia. Su pecho también exhibía profundos tajos, así como un par de puñaladas en el estómago y el hombro izquierdo. Los muñones dejaban ver pedazos de huesos descarnados, cuyos músculos caídos eran el alimento de las ratas de la habitación. El cuello estaba dañado y lacerado, producto del grillete que le habían puesto en esa parte y del cual jalaban con violencia cada vez que le arrastraban de sitio en sitio. Un fino corte a la altura de la garganta completaba el horrible cuadro y contribuía al suplicio de Polonia.

Iván pensó que si hubiesen querido hacer bien las cosas, no habrían olvidado cortar "esa" parte del cuerpo que todo hombre lamentaría perder. Pero como ya no estaba en su poder decidir aquello, tendría que aguantarse el morbo. Total, el trabajo estaba hecho, pues frente a él yacía una nación desmembrada y cuyos territorios le habían sido arrancados de tajo, razón por cual sus miembros humanos faltaban.

El ruso esbozo su típica sonrisa "infantil" y se inclinó sobre lo que fuera el oído de Feliks, para susurrarle.

− Primo….

Polonia se retorció al escuchar esa voz, la voz de un monstruo a su parecer.

− Lamento tanto que nunca fuéramos amigos.

Y su mano viajo hasta el cabello deslucido y ensangrentado del otro chico, para detenerse a juguetear con las mustias hebras. Pero pasados unos instantes, tiro de ellas con fuerza, provocando que un mechón se desprendiera del cuello cabelludo de su víctima, de tal forma que también broto sangre. Feliks ahogo un grito, pues su garganta herida no le permitía muchos sonidos. Desesperado intento enfocar la mirada en su agresor, pero sus ojos no le respondían. El terror y el suplico que sentía, se combinaban en una bomba de agudo sufrimiento. Su cabeza gritaba desesperada por ayuda y solo atinaba a rogar a dios que le protegiese de aquel sádico. Mas si acaso Iván lo noto, no dio indicios de eso.

− Te divertirás mucho con Prusia, después de todo, ¿son "amigos", no?

Y la sonrisa se tornó cada vez más sardónica.

− Sabes, pudo ser diferente, pero sinceramente…tú te lo buscaste. Que puedo decir, no tenías por qué usurpar mi lugar en el mundo, no tenías por qué robar a mis "amigos", no tenías por qué invadir mi casa y no debiste maltratar a mi hermana. Pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar primo, y lo que baja tiende a subir. Pero no te preocupes, yo cuidare de todos por ti. Seré mejor amigo de lo que tú nunca fuiste, cuidare de mi hermana como tú no supiste y no te apures, le daré un trato "especial" a tus hijos. Como ves todo será para bien…pero como villano que eres, debía castigarte.

Feliks boqueo agónico y con sus últimas fuerzas logro enfocar a su pariente. Iván le sostuvo la mirada sonriendo con desprecio y burla, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que tanto odiaba y que poseían el color de la hierba. Verdes, como el follaje en primavera, como las tierras fértiles que poseía, la clase de herencia que su padre y su abuela, la Gran Eslavia, le negaron.

No entendía porque lo hicieron menos, porque su abuela le heredo la peor parte. Incontables veces lloro desvalido. Lloro por su mala suerte, por la crueldad de los pueblos más fuertes para con él, por las hambrunas que pasaba, por el frió que le asaltaba. ¿Porque dios prefería congratularse con el estúpido de su primo?, ¿porque permitía que otros fueran dichosos y nunca él o su gente? Era eso lo que odiaba de Dios, y era eso por lo que maldecía a Feliks, por arrebatarle todo cuanto había añorado y amado.

Pero ahora era su turno de brillar, ahora Polonia aprendería a llorar, sabría lo que es vivir en la desdicha. Era su turno de perder.

− Esto…es por mí, por mi pueblo…y por mi hermana. Bienvenido a mi vida…primito.

* * *

.

**Notas:**

*** **Polonia es un país eslavo que efectivamente está emparentado con Rusia, Ucrania y Bielorrusia, que a su vez son hijos de "Rus de Kiev". Por lo que se puede decir que en Hetalia, Feliks e Iván son primos.

*** **El matrimonio entre primos era muy usual en la antigüedad, pues permitía a las familias aristócratas mantener la fortuna familiar dentro de sus mismos miembros.

*** **Las parejas que se mencionan aquí, es decir Lituania-Bielorrusia y Polonia-Ucrania, no son crack, están bien cimentadas históricamente y tienen un fundamento.

En cuanto a la primera pareja: Toris-Natalia, debo decir que aunque en el fandom se describe que Bielorrusia odia a Lituania, en la vida real eso no es muy cierto. Gran parte de los bielorrusos consideran que les iba mejor cuando estaban con Lituania. Y de hecho estos pueblos no se llevaban mal cuando estuvieron juntos. Por lo que en teoría, Natalia no vendría odiando a Toris, como describe Hidekaz Himaruya (y lo digo sin ánimo de criticarle).

Por su parte, la pareja Polonia-Ucrania es más compleja. Se diría que son una mina de oro para un escritor Hetaliano **XD** Porque hubo infidelidades, pleitos, reencuentros, etc… Así que son material para muy buenos dramas, jeje

.

_Bueno, aquí me despido, espero hayan disfrutado la historia. Por favor no olviden comentar que les pareció, recuerden que el único pago que recibimos los escritores de fanfics, son sus comentarios, incluso si son críticas._ **^_^**


	2. Desligándose de la Unión Sovietica

_Después de un buen rato sin mi computadora personal, me reporto finalmente. Había subido un fic sobre Nekotalia desde mi celular, pero claro, no es lo mismo que estar frente a un ordenador. _ _ _Por cierto quiero dedicar este capítulo a Guest, que amablemente leyó la historia y la comento, __**n_n**__ gracias…_

_Una cosita…como se habrán dado cuenta, el título del fic cambio de "Remembranzas" al actual. Sucede que me di cuenta de que había leído hace un tiempo un fic sobre Polonia con este mismo nombre, ósea "Remembranzas", cuando caí en la cuenta de que inconscientemente había bautizado mi fic igualito que aquel, me sentí un poco avergonzada, porque no es jamás mi intención plagiar nombres. Así que como ven, lo cambie. Y ciertamente me disculpo con la otra escritora. __**u_u**_

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

_**Año de 1980….**_

.

El viento soplo trayendo el aroma de los campos llenos de flores que colmaban toda Polonia, o al menos eso pensaba Iván, pues a donde miraba veía flores coloreando el paisaje. Estas sin duda debieron ser sus tierras, por tanto era lógico que las reclamara en el pasado.

Recordaba que tras la primera partición de Polonia, a este le cayeron encima dos más, perpetradas por los mismos tipos. Pero aquello no fue el final de las desdichas de Polonia, pues durante la segunda guerra mundial, tanto Iván como Gilbert le invadieron una vez más y terminaron dividiendo en dos su territorio. Pero bueno, tenía que darle crédito a Feliks, era hábil re-ensamblando su cuerpo, todo un Houdini frente a la muerte.

¿Pero acaso Feliks había sufrido bastante?, no en su humilde opinión, el tipo era una cucaracha y no es fácil erradicar a estos bichos. Hoy por ejemplo estaba en su casa para ponerle un estate-quieto, pues desde un tiempo para acá había comenzado a armar jaleo. El polaco era terco como las mulas y a Iván ya ni le extrañaba que causara problemas a su administración.

No entendía porque Feliks no veía lo que a todas luces era un hecho, que el comunismo traería estabilidad y bienestar al mundo entero. ¿Es que Polonia no deseaba lo mejor para su gente? ¿Qué tan egoísta se tiene que ser, para no buscar el bienestar de tu propio pueblo? Si su primo fuera más decente, en lugar de causarle problemas, le ayudaría. ¡Pero no!, el pobre Rusia tenía que hacer tiempo en su ocupada agenda, para obligarlo a comportarse. A veces (pero solo a veces), se lamentaba haberlo anexado, por que Feliks era más estorbo que ayuda.

Nada más entrar en la capital, pudo ver porque sus jefes le insistieron para que fuese, las calles estaban atestadas de manifestantes: estudiantes, obreros, maestros, artistas, clérigos, campesinos, doctores, abogados, periodistas, etc… Ese maldito Feliks tendría serios problemas cuando le pusiera las manos encima. Busco entre el gentío con la esperanza de localizarlo, mientras a su paso la gente le gritaba en polaco de todo, desde insultos hasta miles de quejas. Pudo leer en las pancartas que el grupo se hacía llamar "Solidaridad", hmp…rebeldes y problemáticos, eso es lo que eran y nada más.

Iván quiso pasar entre la muchedumbre, pero la masa era tan compacta que no pudo, además no le ayudaba el estar vestido como militar. Finalmente se rindió y fue donde los encargados de regentear el estado polaco. Estaba hecho una furia y eso no pasó desapercibido para sus oficiales, que se estremecieron al verle.

− Camarada Braginski – le saludaron marcialmente.

− ¿Dónde-esta-Polonia? – inquirió infantilmente, pero entre dientes, combinación que solo asusto más a los hombres.

− S-señor…n-nosotros...l-lo buscaremos inmediatamente – balbuceo el oficial, antes de cuadrarse una vez más y salir con los otros oficiales tan rápidamente, que parecieran volar más que caminar.

− Braginki – le saludo el primer ministro de Polonia, Wojciech Jaruzelski, a quien su actual jefe, Mijaíl Gorbachov, había puesto a cargo de su primo por su excelente historial en el partido y su supuesta capacidad para controlar a Feliks - ¿Qué tal el viaje?, debe estar cansado y…

− Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme el desastre que hay afuera.

Jaruzelski empalideció de súbito, pero haciendo acopio de valor se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

− Łukasiewicz está algo fuera de control, pero hacemos todo lo posible para contrarrestar sus rebeldías, señor.

− Menos mal que solo está "algo" fuera de control, porque podría haber jurado que no lo dominas en lo absoluto.

− …

− ¿Qué pasa, no vas a excusarte? Se suponía que eras el indicado para controlar a Polonia, pero ya veo que eres un completo inútil.

− Señor, le aseguro que no dejare que pase a mayores, yo…

− Mas te vale que no pase a mayores, porque de ser así te mandare a los gulags, ¿me entiendes?

− S-sí señor.

− Muy bien. Ahora tráeme a Feliks y pobre de ti que no sepas donde encontrarlo.

.

Pasaron casi cinco horas antes de que los oficiales volvieran con su primo, le llevaban arrastrando y era notorio que le habían dado una paliza, pero el polaco se mostraba tan altivo como siempre lo había visto.

− Buenas noches Rosja, ¿qué te trae de visita?

Pero Iván no estaba de humor y nada más verlo le asesto un puñetazo en el estómago, que de no ser porque le sujetaban, Feliks hubiera sido despedido contra la pared.

− Escúchame bien gusano – le susurro acercándose a su rostro – Vas a desintegrar ese grupito tuyo de rebeldes y por tu bienestar vas dejar de causarme problemas, porque si no, te prometo ponerte las cosas muy difíciles, ¿entendiste?

Polonia boqueo tratando de recuperar el aire que le arrebato el puñetazo y tras unos segundos le miro burlesco.

− ¿Cómo dices Rosja, vas ponerme las cosas difíciles? ¿Algo así como lo que me has estado haciendo las últimas décadas?

− Hmp, si crees que ha sido insoportable, espera y veras, porque aún no has visto cuan mal te puede ir.

− ¡Me desmembraste! – Rugió Polonia, con una voz más obscura de lo que nadie se esperaba – ¡Me desembreaste aquella vez!

Rusia le miro inescrutable, los oficiales que aun sostenían a su primo se pusieron muy nerviosos, no les gustaba el habiente que se había formado.

− Te lo merecías…pero si insistes en rebelarte, no será a ti a quien desmiembre esta vez.

− ¿A no? ¿A quién te joderas entonces?

− ¿Qué te parece si se lo aplico a tu hija Varsovia?

Lo había logrado, Felkis se puso blanco como la tiza y le miro entre asustado y rabioso.

− Eres un monstruo.

− Te equivocas, yo soy lo que obligaron a ser. Se suponía que me ayudarías, se suponía que me darías aliento, eres mi primo pero jamás actuaste como tal. Me quitaste todo cuando amaba en el mundo y mientras tú eras rico y próspero, yo languidecía en el norte. ¡¿PORQUE JAMÁS ME AYUDASTE?!

Los oficiales se espantaron por el tono en que hablaba el ruso, el cual había ido subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en un rugido, pero se preocuparon más aún porque no entendían en que lengua hablaba, habían escuchado a Polonia insultar a Braginki, mas este le había contestado en una lengua extraña que ellos desconocían. Pero Polonia si la entendía, era eslavo antiguo, una lengua olvidada y perdida, la misma que su padre y su tío hablaban.

− ¿Porque jamás me ayudaste?...¿por qué?

− …yo también fui nómada antes que rico, pero nunca…nunca conspire en tu contra, nada de lo que hacía era con intención de fastidiarte, mi mundo no giraba en torno tuyo, yo vivía mi vida, pero no vivía solo para molestarte.

− …¿te arrepientes?

− No sabes cuánto, pero y tú, ¿tú te arrepientes de lo que me hiciste?

− …tenía que hacerlo, en aquel momento era lo justo.

− ….entonces SI eres monstruo.

Y tras decir esto, Feliks se preparó para un posible golpe, pero nada sucedió, y para su asombro y de sus captores, Rusia abandono la habitación sin mirar atrás y con la cabeza en alto. Ambos eslavos habían tomado una muda decisión, que llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias para defender sus ideales…y que hacia siglos que dejaron de ser familia.

* * *

.

**Notas:**

*** **Los "gulags" eran los campos de trabajos forzados en la antigua Unión Soviética, también conocidos como "Campos de castigo del terror Stalinista".

***** El sindicato polaco "Solidaridad", fue uno de los acelerantes de la caída del comunismo en Polonia.

* Al parecer los Aliados consideraron mas oportuno ignorar el hecho de que la URSS también estaba invadiendo Polonia y no solo Alemania. También consideraron buena idea pasarle la culpa de la matanza de Katyn a Alemania, pese a que el verdadero culpable de este hecho en concreto era la URSS.

.

_Bueno, ahora me despido hasta la próxima, no olviden comentar y sonreír mucho, sobretodo lo segundo __**XD**_


	3. La caída de la URSS

_Saludos a todos por aquí, sé que hace un tiempo que no actualizaba pero el trabajo me tiene súper ocupada, hoy sin embargo encontré un tiempecito y pues aquí estoy __**XD**_

_Agradeciendo, por cierto a MRoshka__ por su amable comentario_ **:)**

_._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

_**Año de 1991….**_

La unión soviética estaba por desaparecer. Y en el descontrol que su desmantelamiento producía, muchos archivos eran saqueados. Sus jefes corrían de un lado a otro intentando salvar todo lo posible y tratando de controlar lo incontrolable. Podía escucharlos correr por todos los pasillos del Kremlin de Moscú. Pero Iván no se movió ni un poco del sillón en que se encontraba desde hacía horas. Ya no le importaba nada, lo había perdido todo y a todos. Sabía que a miles kilómetros de distancia, más allá del océano atlántico, Estados Unidos se estaría riendo a carcajadas, no se necesitaba ser adivino para saberlo, al menos él no lo necesitaba. Pero ya no le importaba, que se fuera al demonio él y su gobierno capitalista, que se fueran al demonio todos, a él ya no le importaba.

Sus hermanas lo abandonaron, sus "amigos" lo abandonaron, sus parientes, sus aliados, todos lo dejaron solo, tan solo como cuando era un niño y aguantaba en soledad las hambrunas e invasiones, así como los ataques del general invierno. Solo como cuando su primo le aisló al llevarse a sus hermanas y a su futuro "amigo".

Polonia hacia mucho que se deslindó de la URSS, su hermana Ucrania también le presiono para disolver la unión, hasta Bielorrusia se puso en su contra; y que podía decir de sus subordinados, eran todos unas malditas ratas de alcantarilla, en cuanto vieron la oportunidad saltaron del barco que se hundía. Y Toris…oh Toris, no importaba cuanto lo intentase, el jamás lo vería como su amigo, ese lugar se lo había arrebatado Feliks siglos atrás. El único amigo que alguna vez deseo y de nuevo su primo se entrometió y le arrebato lo que anhelaba. Polonia podría decir una y mil veces que no buscaba dañarlo, pero Iván sabía que mentía, Feliks lo odiaba y por eso hizo todo lo que hizo. Ahora incluso se reconciliaba con Ucrania, después de lo mal esposo que fue con ella, después de haberla tratado tan mal. Y ella como le respondía, dejando atrás su dignidad y perdonándolo. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Porque todo lo bueno le tocaba a Feliks?! ¿Porque ese mentado "Dios" lo beneficiaba? Le había otorgado un pueblo leal, una hermosa esposa, un amigo fiel, buenas tierras, mejor clima. ¿Porque Felkis tenía que ser siempre el dichoso? ¡¿PORQUE?!

Pero si así serían las cosas, si así querían que fuese, pues que así fuera. El dejaría de pensar y dejaría de sentir, para que su cabeza dejara de gritarle, para que sus rostros no lo torturasen, para que su corazón no le asaltara, porque simplemente ya nada importaba.

.

Iván se dirigió hasta la bodega de alimentos del Kremlin, pensaba embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia y más aún si era posible. Había gente saqueando el lugar, eso lo enfureció. Así que sacando su "bastón mágico" arremetió contra ellos y tras desnucar a un par de tipos, los demás salieron despavoridos. Rusia pateo lejos a sus víctimas y se encerró en la bodega, para su fortuna, todavía quedaba vodka. No se lo pensó mucho y se llevó una botella a los labios, los vasos estaban de sobra, se la bebería a morro.

.

Apenas y se mantenía en pie, sus piernas le jugaban malas pasadas y tras derribar por accidente una pila de cajas, se resbalo contra el suelo y allí se quedó tumbado. Estaba demasiado ebrio, y eso que él tenía una resistencia bastante impactante al alcohol. La cabeza le daba vueltas, quería vomitar, pero al menos ya no se sentía tan miserable, al menos ya no podía recordar bien sus rostros. Si tan solo ese tal "Dios" le concediera la muerte en ese instante, entonces todo sería perfecto.

Pero una vez más, dios lo ignoro, y una vez más prescindió de él. Hacía décadas que Iván no le pedía nada, había estado tan molesto con dios todo este tiempo, que se juró hacerle la guerra; lo insulto, lo reto, lo maldijo, pero ni siquiera entonces dios se fijó en él, ni siquiera entonces sintió algo por él, aunque ese algo solo fuese desprecio. No, estaba claro que dios no lo amo nunca, el también prefería al polaco, igual que todos a cuantos amo alguna vez. Pues que así fuera, que así fuera…

* * *

.

− Oficialmente la Unión Soviética se vino a desmantelar entre el año de 1990 y el año 1991.

− Como recordaran, la Unión Soviética difundía el escepticismo y el ateísmo, por lo que se decía que Rusia no creía en dios, pero esto no es necesariamente cierto, porque incluso durante la época de más intenso comunismo, muchas familias rusas mantuvieron su fe en dios, eso sí, muy en secreto para evitar castigos.

.

_En fin, me despido de momento hasta la próxima y última entrega. No olviden comentar y sonreír mucho. __**:D**_


End file.
